legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Chest
Treasure Chests are items found in LEGO Universe that allow players to acquire rewards. Buried Treasure Around the LEGO Universe, buried treasure is hidden. Digging it up can make for some very nice rewards! To use a Treasure Chest, however, the player must have a pet, acquired with Coalessa's help, and they also must complete the mission chain for Bella Pepper in Pet Cove. Once they have completed these, all treasure chests become accessible for them to use. It is interesting to note that these treasure chests change to bones when you have your Skeleton Dragon Pet out. The most common reward for digging up a chest is a few bricks, although these will change according to area. For example, players are more likely to find basic bricks in Avant Gardens than elsewhere in the Universe. Models dug up in each area also depend on the player's location. For example, the 'toy truck' and 'toy excavator' models are only likely to be dug up in Nimbus Station. Occasionally players may dig up an item or a model, but using the Lion Pet increseases these chances. In Gnarled Forest, several of the hidden flags require a pet to dig up the applicable treasure chests to make them visible. Treasure Chests can be found on all worlds, with the exception of the Venture Explorer, Starbase 3001 and the LUP worlds created by the World Builder League (Portabello, Robot City, Deep Freeze and Moonbase). One can be found in Crux Prime, but this yields nothing until you acquire a mission from Sensei Wu. Generally, chests are hidden on paths or in relatively easy-to-reach areas. Some treasure chests in Gnarled Forest require you to use Red X quickbuilds. One of these is on an off-shoot to the path to the chasm. Another is hidden behind a Maelstrom Ape. There is one of these X-builds in Avant Gardens, however, this is tied to a mission given by Captain Jack Knife. Floating Treasure In Nimbus Station, Johnny Thunder provides a mission chain to locate and recover a number of chests from each world after players have joined a faction. When a mission to a specific world is taken, the chests become visible to the player doing the mission. Recovering the floating treasure chests will not provide a reward in itself, but completing the mission for a specific world will reward the player with a bag of 10 or 15 Faction Tokens. The chain includes recovering chests from Nimbus Station, Avant Gardens, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, Crux Prime, Nexus Tower, and Ninjago Monastery. Recovering all the chests from a specific world will also unlock the "*Insert World* Treasure Hunter" achievement. Reward Chests In various battles and instances, players will be rewarded with a treasure chest packed with items. For example, each Maelstrom Dragon defeated in the Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle instance will provide a treasure chest. Defeating Butterscorch will provide a chest, as will defeating the final boss in the Battle of Nimbus Station instance. Loot selections are limited to what is available in each world, but always include a small amount of coins. Here is a basic list of loot provided by each reward chest. *'Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle': When opened, a Dragon's chest will provide rare and semi-rare items from Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, and Forbidden Valley, as well as some unique items and possibly some consumables. The amount of loot depends on the number of players in the instance - the maximum loot for each player is improved with each team member in the instance. *'The Battle of Nimbus Station': A chest will appear following the defeat of the Four Riders of the Maelstrom which contains a selection of loot similar to Forbidden Valley Dragon Battle loot. *'Maelstrom Dragon Invader': These chests provide Crux Prime items, occasional Crux Prime rares, and a substantial number of consumables. *'Butterscorch': This dragon can provide large amounts of consumables as well as a limited number of rares from Crux Prime. *'Battle Against Frakjaw!': When opened, a chest will provide rare and semi-rare items from Ninjago Monastery, as well as some consumables and unique items. The amount of loot recieved depends on the number of players in the instance - the maximum loot for each player is improved with each team member in the instance. Loot chests tend to go to whoever struck the 'final' blow to the target, and will be shared by their team, if applicable. Unfortunately, this has led (to the annoyance of many players) to a risk of loot stealing in Crux Prime, where it is possible to complete the smash of someone else's dragon and thus acquire the loot. Trivia *Red X builds only appear in Gnarled Forest, and near the Bison in Avant Gardens (which is tied in with a Gnarled Forest quest). *Players can only dig up flags in Gnarled Forest. *In Crux Prime, the treasure chest has no use until a mission chain for Sensei Wu is completed. When a player acquire the mission, the chest digs up a Skeleton Dragon pet which can be tamed. *After being dug up by a pet, the buried treasure chest will disappear for a while, before respawning. *Floating treasure chests can only be seen by the minifig to whom the mission applies. *In a rare giltch, it is possible for a floating treasure chest to be visible even after it is recovered. This may be associated with losing connection. *Due to a gltich, a floating treasure chest which cannot be picked up, and was not part of a mission, appears by Captain Jack Knife. Gallery Treasure Chest render.PNG|Johnny Thunder's floating treasure chest Treasure Chest Close-up.png|A Treasure Chest Alpha Loot Chest.PNG|A Loot Chest from Alpha Another Alpha Loot Chest.jpg|A Loot Chest from Alpha Treasure Chest.png|A buried treasure chest Minifig chest.PNG|Animation of a minifigure opening a treasure chest Lootselection i15.png|The screen shown when choosing loot from treasure chests Treasure chest loot example.PNG|The box shown when opening a treasure chest in Alpha Category:Objects Category:Gameplay